


Cold

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fight breaks out at the Wall, and drastic measures must be taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

 His hands were small between mine, and my eyes burned with the tears that only the warmth of my body kept from freezing, like the ones in his eyes. All thanks to the icy winds from North the Wall.

"You hold onto His hand, Devan. You hold onto R'hllor's hand, and He'll guide you to safety" at the sight of those blood shot eyes, dark brown like his father's eyes, I myself, had to hold onto the Lords hand, for courage and strength.

 I trust a small knife into his hands. My knife. The knife my own mother gave to me all those year back, before Azor Ahai, before I even know who the Lord was. Pulling him to me, having that small body pressed on mine, a child only in body, I pray for him.

Devan slip from my hold, and all there is to be done, is stare as his cloaked back reaches distance, becoming smaller and smaller, all until there is only trees and snow to be seen.

_If the snow shall melt, and the dark sea that rises try to wash you away, fear not my child, hold onto the Lord's hand and He shall keep you from drowning._

 The fight that was already in rage when I vanished the boy away seamed to have finally caught up. With swords and shields, they sounded like a storm.

_If the darkness that lives in a man's heart try to kill your light, fear not little one, hold onto the Lord's hand and He shall light you anew._

 The blade that cuts my back is cold, as it should be. It cuts my hair, and dress, tears up my flesh, and get stuck on bone. The pain is none, and the snow around my fallen body is as red as my soul.

_Fear not Devan, don't look back. I believe in R'hllor enough for the both of us. Hold onto the Lord's hand and He will sustain you like He does me. Hold onto His hand and go._

 Death won't come to take me. And those who have the swords won't come for me either, they won't even light me a fire, they won't burn my near corpse, they won't let me rise from my own ashes.

 _Let my boy reach Azor Ahai, m'Lord. Don't let the boy be stained by my blood. He's all but a child who had war forced upon him. Like all the rest. Take my soul and body, but don't take his._   _I gave You my whole life. All my unborn sons and daughters. Every men that has ever loved me. I gave You my soul. I know I'm not the one that shall vanquish the night that never ends._   _You have denied me a life like a normal woman. So protect him, Lord. Protect the closest thing I had to a child. Protect his father, even if it cost you my life, for he's the one that can truly aid Azor Ahai. And protect him, the man that still lives inside that body._

 It's a strange feeling that creeps into me. A certain numbness. I think is coldness, for the snow that falls on me, melt no more, they pile up. Is this how it feels to be human again?

_I'm cold. Is this how death feels like?_


End file.
